falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hornwright Industrial headquarters terminal entries
Hornwright Industrial headquarters terminal entries are a series of terminal entries found on terminals in the Hornwright Industrial headquarters in Fallout 76. Archival terminal }}[][][]}}}}}}}}}[]}} Com[][]ny Archi[]es ------[]----[]------ WARN[]NG! FILE CO[]RUPT[]ON DET[]CTED! }} Ope[]ation[] Dat[]bas[] Hum[]n Reso[]rces Da[]a[]ase Mar[]eting Data[][]e CEO's terminal }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Daniel Hornwright {CEO} -------------------- PRIORITY APPOINTMENT: -NONE- -------------------- }} Personal Entry 01 Personal Entry 02 , however, was dropped onto our lap by a friend of a friend with connections of the Department of Defense. Seems they've been working on a "Vertibird," a vertical take-off craft, which it seems can be outfitted for long distance flight, air-to-ground combat ... or reconnaissance. Our technicians believe they might be able to strap an Auto-Miner brain and mineral detection system into one and speed up the pace of mineral surveying by a factor of twenty. Promising indeed. }} Personal Entry 03 Personal Entry 04 Personal Entry 05 she's made peace with the matter, but inside I suspect that it's taken its toll. I wish I could get her to admit her true feelings to me, but her will is just too strong. I can't let this beat me. I must push forward. I have to complete the Motherlode Project. If not for myself and my sanity, I'll do it for Evelyn. I'll prove to her that her death wasn't the end of me - it was just the beginning. }} Personal Entry 06 Personal Entry 07 Archived Messages TO: Governor Evans TO: TO: Hiring system terminal }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current user: Exam Candidate -------------------- }} Senior Executive Hiring Exam Begin Exam Process Answers =View Results = ;Fail ;Pass Exit Exam Abandon Exam Exit Penny Hornwright's lab terminal }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Penelope Hornwright {Sr. Ops Exec} -------------------- PRIORITY APPOINTMENT: 12:00 {Lunch: Bryce G.} -------------------- }} Log Notes 6.10.77 Log Notes 7.15.77 Log Notes 8.29.77 Reception terminal }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Yvette Wiesman {Admin} -------------------- NEXT APPOINTMENT: -------------------- }} Company Memo - 10.3.77 Company Memo - 10.1.77 Archived Messages Archived Message - 9.27.77 Archived Message - 9.29.77 Archived Message - 10.5.77 Research terminal }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Jose Brigada, Dr. {TERMINATED} -------------------- NEXT APPOINTMENT: {USER TERMINATED} -------------------- }} Research notation AMS Hire }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Hornwright introduced us to our latest team member - a poach from AMS' "Electronic Intelligence" division. "The future of mining as we know it," were Hornwright's exact words when introducing the young woman. The child has one PhD. From a state school. Let's not leap to conclusions, Daniel. But extra hands are extra hands, I suppose. Perhaps this Ms. Jackson can make coffee. }} The Curious Ms. Jackson }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} In the four weeks since she's been here, young Ms. Jackson has managed to complete three of our outstanding research quandries on the Motherlode project. Three! Intra-mineral communication - solved. Subcrustal navigation - child's play. An automated voice response system - why not? The child even designed an in-field repair system. Modeled off my original Motherlode design, of course, but capable of connecting with the system WITHOUT WORK INTERRUPTION. The child is either a genius or a thief, simply bringing us what she happened to write down during her time at AMS. And I can hardly tell if I need to beg Hornwright to fire her or put her up for a Nobel. But I must say I'm intrigued by the curious Ms. Jackson. And damn it all - her coffee is sublime. }} Direct Oversight }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} It seems Mr. Hornwright has decided to involve himself more directly in the Motherlode project. For security purposes, he claims. It is his belief one of us tipped off the reporter who had the accident on the test site. And he wants to ensure no such thing happens again. It is my belief that Daniel is looking for any distraction he can to avoid dealing with his ... loss. So I guess this means he'll simply distract himself by distracting all of us. }} Power Struggles }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} And things had been going so well. Thanks in no small part to Ms. Jackson's monumental efforts, systems 000 and 001 had been prepped and ready to deploy and we were staring down the barrel by upping our timetable by an entire quarter. We've now easily lost that and more thanks to Daniel's constant "input." Inconsequential and incessant demands, almost always lobbed at Ms. Jackson and the intelligence team to make things more "user-friendly." To provide with the systems with more "independence." The poor girl is being run ragged trying to keep up. I've been trying to step in as much as I can, just let the girl work, but the man will not relent. To make things worse, Daniel has begun requiring us to go through him to get our requisition codes, making sure we can't make changes without his sanction. I did manage to sneak at least one out of his notes while being excoriated for my "unrequested interventions." It's the small victories. Repair Beacon Requisition Code - 36984 }} For Ms. Jackson }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Ms. Jackson, If you're reading this, congratulations on your promotion to project lead. No one deserves it more than you. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart - get out now. I do not believe Mr. Hornwright is well. His paranoia and insularity have only worsened over the past months. My firing is no surprise given his growing emnity towards anything but "his" Motherlode project. I can only plead that you quit before the man snaps. Your talent is wasted in a situation such as this. }} Terminal: Jeffery Vaccarro }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Jeffery Vaccarro {Tech Support} -------------------- }} Company Memo - 10.3.77 Company Memo - 10.1.77 Archived Messages Archived Message - 10.6.77 (This entry is conditional.) Archived Message - 10.12.77 Terminal: Penelope Hornwright }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Penelope Hornwright {Sr. Ops Exec} -------------------- PRIORITY APPOINTMENT: 12:00 {Lunch: Bryce G.} -------------------- }} Archived Messages Archived Message - 9.30.77 Archived Message - 10.2.77 Archived Message - 10.2.77 Archived Message - 10.3.77 Archived Message - 10.4.77 Archived Message - 10.12.77 Category:Fallout 76 terminal entries fr:Entrées de terminal du Siège de Hornwright Industrial